Chapter 161
Face-Off: Part 4 (対決(4), Taiketsu (4)) is the 161st chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis When they see Razor kill his own teammate, the extra people in Gon's team, who were chosen just so that there would be enough players to participate, lose their nerve. Tsezguerra calms them down by stating that they didn't have to participate if their team won at least nine matches. After the group calmed down, Tsezguerra notes that Razor was the only person in the opponent team who had a strong aura. Killua asks Razor about the Sumo match, and Razor replies that he could have the win. Grasping the opportunity, Killua tells him that they still hadn't decided who would fight the match. To this Razor replies that they can give the win to anyone. So accordingly, Killua gives it to one of the players who was in the team to fill the empty seats. With this, they had four wins. Razor announces that the next game would be dodge-ball, with eight players from each team participating at once. The winning team would get eight wins. He then uses his Nen ability to form seven "Devils", who would be his team mates, and asks his opponent team to choose their players. The random teammates, remembering how Razor used a Nen ball to kill Bopobo, start protesting that they won't participate. Razor reassures them by stating that they would use a normal ball, but then kills the effect by further stating that it could have the same destructive capability if enhanced with Nen. The random players now completely lose their nerve and start walking away. Gon asks Razor if it was possible for only six players to participate, but he replies that it was not. Razor further states that one of the reasons of having fifteen members in a team was that eight-man duels like dodge ball would be possible. This angers Gon and he angrily states that he didn't want to hear it from someone who would kill his own teammate. He then further asks him for the reason for killing Bopobo. Razor calmly replies that the man had eleven cases of crime against him. This surprises Gon, as he couldn't figure out why a game character would commit crime. Tsezguerra explains that Greed Island actually exists somewhere in the real world. He further states that Razor is actually a Game Master and that Bopobo and the rest of the group were probably death row convicts. He then states that Bopobo was killed because he disobeyed orders and even went as far as to try to escape. And according to law, any person who employs a death row convict could decide how to punish them if they disobeyed them. The truth leaves Killua and Biscuit in shock as they hadn't even suspected that Greed Island could be in the real world. But Razor states that it didn't matter either way, as the fact that Greed Island remained isolated from the rest of the world remained unchanged. Gon asks Razor if Ging was in Greed Island. Razor thus learns that the boy in front of him was actually Ging's son, and then states that he was ordered by Ging not to hold back if his son was ever to show up and challenge him. Goreinu uses his Nen to create two gorilla-like creatures and thus fills up the hole in their team. With both the teams decided, Razor begins to explain the rules of the game. # The game would start with seven players inside the court and one player out, and a team loses when none are left within the court. # When a player inside the court is hit with the ball thrown by an opponent, they are out and move to outside the court. # Including the single player that's outside the court when the match starts, a player may be revived and come back in. But each team only gets one chance. This was called 'back' and could be used anytime. And if a team used this at the start of the game, all eight players would be in the court. # If the ball lands outside the court where there isn't at least one player, the ball goes to the opponent in-court side. # Another important rule was the 'Cushion System'. According to this rule if a ball thrown by a team hits an opponent team, rebounds, and hits another person in the same team before falling to the ground, both the persons are out. But if the second person catches the ball, both the players are safe. But if a ball thrown by a team and hits an opponent player, rebounds, and hits a person in the team that threw the ball before falling, the latter would be out. But if this person caught the ball, the opponent side team member would be out. After explaining the rules, each team lines up. Razor creates another person with his Nen, "Number 0", who would act as a referee. In Razor's team, the one placed outside the court is "Number 1" and in Gon's team, it is Goreinu's white Nen beast. The game starts and Gon's team gets the first serve. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_161 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 16 Category:Greed Island arc